Jennifer Carson
by RickRiordanRules
Summary: Why do the gods always have to make life so freaking difficult? It wasn't like my life was going bad. I was popular at my middle school and I had a lot of friends, the perfect boyfriend and everyone wanted to be me. My name is Jennifer Carson and that is my life. At least it was until it went all haywire because of my stupid mom.
**Chapter 1**

 **I Get Attacked By A Chicken Lady**

 **Why do the gods always have to make life so freaking difficult? It wasn't like my life was going bad. I was popular at my middle school and I had a lot of friends, the perfect boyfriend and everyone wanted to be me. My name is Jennifer Carson and that is my life. At least it was until it went all haywire because of my stupid mom. Ok not stupid if I ever said that she would ask Zeus to zap me. It all started on June 2nd, the first day of summer vacation. I was going to Eric's house (My boyfriend). We were going to go to the movies and his mom was dropping us off. We were going to watch Mockingjay Part 2. We bought some popcorn and skittles and went into the movie.**

 **We walked out of the movie laughing about a joke Eric just told me.**

 **I still think the book is way better then the movie, I said**

 **That might be true, Eric replied but the movie takes way less time.**

 **True, true. I said eating a handful of popcorn. We sat down on a bench waiting for his mom to pick us up. He reached over and started playing with my hair.**

 **Ya know I've been thinking, he started. Ugh oh I thought Those are some words you never want to hear from your boyfriend's mouth.**

 **So what have you been thinking about? I ask scared.**

 **Well, I think that it would be best if we decided to just become friends.**

 **What? I cry out. My hands flying to my hair, pulling at it.**

 **I think that it would be better if we… if we broke up. He says without meeting my eyes.**

 **What? I repeat starting to cry. Why? It was going so well why would we break up now? I said with a warble in my voice. He stands up as his mom pulls into the parking lot.**

 **I think it would be best if you called your mom for a ride. He says jumping into his moms van. See you around Jenn. He says.**

 **No I reply. Only my friends can call me Jenn and you are NOT MY FRIEND! I yell at him as his mom pulls away. I break down into tears and run out of the parking lot crying the whole way. I run down side streets until I come into a dead end at the end of an alley. I trip and fall, my knees and hands getting scraped up in the process. I just lay on the ground and cry and cry until there were no tears left. I eventually get up and brush myself off. I decided to just walk the rest of the distance since I was only a couple of blocks away. I wrapped my arms around my body tightly trying to hold myself together. The conversation with Eric keeps replaying over and over in my mind. I sniff and will myself not to cry. I'm on the last two blocks toward my house when I notice someone or something following me. I glance over my shoulder as it quickens its pace. I start to walk faster and wished that I hadn't worn a crop top. The breeze picked up a bit and I shivered. I hear a whoosh of wings and I fall as a figure pinns me to the ground.**

 **Well look what I found here the figure said into my ear. A tasty demigod for a midnight snack.**

 **This figure was a woman but she was the ugliest woman I had ever seen. She wasn't all human either. She had wings with a mustard yellow feathers and her back legs were shaped sort of like a chickens and her hands were curled into claws around my arms. My brain was working overtime trying to figure out what she was and come up with a way to get away. This is one of the only times that my ADHD comes in handy. She cackles and I try and shift away from her.**

 **Oh no honey she says sweetly you aren't going to get away from me that easily. I scream as she goes in for the kill. I close my eyes shut and await the feeling of her fangs at my throat but instead I hear her scream and I open my eyes in time to see her explode in a cloud of gold dust. I cough as the dust settles around me. I look up and see a girl standing in front of me clutching a dagger. She walks over to me and offers her hand.**

 **My name is Callie but you can call me Cal and I think I got some answers for you.**


End file.
